Find Our Way
by Cal Kemist
Summary: Levi is a nerd... With glasses and weakling with no friends. Eren is a jock who has all the friends and shit. Cheerleading squad is like reall mean. IM LAZY SO DESCRIPTION SUCKS RIGHT NOW BUT ONCE I GET A SECOND CHAPTER ILL CHANGE THIS.


Levi packed his things up and left the classroom. The bell had just rung and the corridors were filled with noisy high schoolers who shoved their way past each other. Levi hugged his binder as he made his way through the crowd. As he walked, people shoved and knocked into him. Some on accident while others on purpose. He Adjusted his glasses, catching the black rims before they fell off. Finally, he managed to shove his way into the room he was looking for. It was the end of the day but Levi didn't want to go home just yet. One, because he would be shoved and assaulted in the hallways, and second, because the view from this window was one he couldn't pass up. Levi didn't like to think he was a stalker, no he was an admirer. He just didn't have the courage to talk to him. I mean, who wouldn't be scared to talk to the single most popular boy in school. As much as Levi want to speak to his long term crush, he never had the courage. _What if he doesn't like me. What if he calls me a nerd and beats me up. What if he spreads the rumour I'm gay._ There were many reasons Levi couldn't talk to Eren Jaeger, captain of the football team.

"Hey you." A voice called out from behind him. He let his hand fall which was holding the blinds of the window up as he absent mindedly watched Eren practice. He turned around to see none other than the cheerleading squad. _You've got to be kidding._

"Y-yes?" Levi studdered as he adjusted his glasses and hugged his binder tighter. The girl walked closer. She had blond flowing hair which went to her shoulders. She wore her cheerleading outfit, as did the other girls who stood behind her.

"Look," She gestured to Levi with an evil smile," He can't even hold his ground against girls." The blond and the other girls started to laugh as he Levi shrunk up against the wall. The girls strutted forward toward him making him feel as though he had no chance.

"W-what do y-you want?" He managed to squeak out as the tall blond was within arms reach.

"We just want to ask what your doing by this window." Levi paled as she smirked at the small male. It was a well known 'Secret' that blonde before him had an overwhelming crush on Eren.

"N-nothing." Levi said. He was a terrible liar.

"N-nothing? Cause I'm sure your folder says more." She grabbed his binder and ripped it from his arms. His frail body had not muscle to fight back. He struggled as 2 girls came and grabbed him. The blonde gave his binder to a brunette who greedily took it and flipped through its contents.

"Akemi I found it!" The brunette said excitedly. The blonde strutted over to the brunett. Levi struggled more against the people who held him, only to have 2 more girls come and help hold him down.

"Stop! S-Stop! Let go!" Levi screamed as the girls held him down.

"Mm- what do we have here?" Levi kept fighting until Akemi walked over to him ,grinning like a fool, holding a notebook which Levi was sure to let no one see. During his struggle he had ended up on the floor where he laid limp against the wall as Akemi showed him the contents of the journal. In this journal, there was page after page of senes Levi wrote out trying to figure out how to talk to Eren. The girls let go of his limbs as he stared blankly at the journal. Akemi turned the book to face her. "Look's like someone has a crush." As Levi looked up at her, it was a struggle to see as he glasses were on the floor. She turned away from Levi and started to walk toward the door. "You know what to do," She said as he exited the room with 2 girls.

The rest of girls walked over to him. He pulled his legs up to his chest and looked up at the girls surrounding him fearfully. Once a single kick hit Levi, the rest of the girls joined; kicking and kicking him. Sharp screams rang out among the silence. The only other thing being hurt was the sound of impact as the girls hurled kicks at him.

A loud snap was heard as they kicked. One of the girls stopped kicking and held out an arm across the small circle to stop the kicking. They walked out without a word and left Levi in the cold room with bruises all along his body. Levi silently cried as the throbbing in his stomach grew.

* * *

POOR LEVI MY BABY

WHAT WILL HAPPEN OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH  
OMG SO SAD

OMG IF I CONTINUE THIS IT WILL BE AMAZING I CANT YEAS GET UR FEELS READY FOR WHAT I HAVE COMING BITCHES :D


End file.
